


The Beginning of the End

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Multiple Relationships, Natasha infiltrates SHIELD, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Natasha sides with SHIELD, Loki approaches her about a partnership. He wants to conquer Earth and there is nobody more qualified to help him than she is. Natasha accepts. Slight AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last year and haven't managed to work on it much since but I had enough to start it off! Slight AU in regards of timelines and characters but hopefully nothing OOC. Critique and ideas are welcome :) I hope it's not too short. I struggle with long(er) chapters.

Madrid had been messy. The job had been easy and quickly dealt with but it had ended bloodier than Natasha had anticipated. Instead of just one body, she had left five behind her. She left quietly and unnoticed but it didn’t take long until she was being chased down by what she presumed to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She lost all but one of them in the streets. The night had been long and Natasha was growing exhausted the longer she was on the run. It was a big city and navigating it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, knowing her way around by now, but she just couldn’t shake her pursuer.

Despite the late hour and abandoned streets, she crashed into someone when she rounded the corner. She was about to disappear from sight without a word but another idea formed in her head once she looked the young man over. He was barely older than her, wealthy by appearance and possibly the perfect escape plan. She had put a considerable amount of distance between herself and whoever was still on her trail. It would leave her enough time to go for this. If it worked out the way she planned, they wouldn’t know where to look for her anymore. Getting this man to help a lost woman in the middle of the night shouldn’t be too difficult a task.

Natasha smiled at him sweetly and apologized in fluent Spanish. He was about to mutter a curse when he lifted his face to look at her and it immediately lit up with a smile. Perfect.

“It’s fine. Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. I was looking for a place to stay for the night but I don’t have enough cash. My old place kicked me out and I’ve nowhere to go.” She told him.

Her Spanish was good enough and her expression certainly got the point across. He barely hesitated before offering her his spare room, free of charge. Natasha’s smile widened and she nodded gratefully, batting her eyelashes at him. He fell for it again.

“I’m Natasha.”

“Rafael.”

He led the way to his car then, quickly getting them out of the neighborhood.

“Don’t worry, Natasha. I’ll look after you.”

She watched as the buildings passed them and rolled her eyes when he couldn’t see. She wasn’t surprised. She wondered if it worked on every woman he ever talked to and decided that it probably did. He was handsome, wealthy and looked strong enough to hold his own. The perfect knight in shining armor. The last thing Natasha needed. She continued her play of the damsel in distress though. She wasn’t safe yet.

The ride to his place took a good half hour and he proved to be a rather curious fella, asking her all kinds of questions. He was obviously pleased when she told him she didn’t have a boyfriend and he showered her in compliments afterwards. He was making it too easy for her. Rafael led the way up to his apartment and she followed, looking around curiously. They were clearly in the wealthier part of town and she was glad she had been right about that. It would prove useful. And more than that, she had gotten rid of her pursuers.

“You can stay here.”

His voice ripped her out of her thoughts. They had reached the guest room already and she smiled at him brightly.

“Thank you so much. You really saved me tonight.”

He returned the smile, then took a few steps closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. Before he even said anything, she tugged his face down for a brief kiss.

“Sorry, you’re really not my type.”

He pulled back when his ears registered the English but didn’t have time for anything else as she knocked him out. His body fell to the ground and she stepped around him to check out his apartment for anything useful. There was a laptop in the kitchen and she turned it on, cracking his password without problems. Her next goal was to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database. It only took her a couple of minutes. They needed better security. She was certain she had seen one of the men before and needed to figure out who he was. Not long after starting her search, she got a name: Clint Barton.

 

She had left Madrid the next morning with some of Rafael’s money, taking a train to Berlin before flying back to Moscow. She felt watched the moment she left the airport and a few detours later, Natasha had relocated them both to an abandoned warehouse.

“You travel lightly.”

She turned around then, taking in the man in front of her. He was tall; really tall, the coat he wore falling all the way to the ground. He wasn’t from here. She could tell as much even without his accent. He didn’t speak Russian and he obviously knew she spoke English so she didn’t bother otherwise.

“Who are you?”

A smile crossed his face and he bowed his head in greeting.

“My name is Loki. I’m here with an offer.”

“I’m not interested.”

“Are you certain? I think you will like it, if you’d just hear me out.”

His smile was oddly charming. She frowned but remained silent and he took it as a sign to go on.

“You see, I’ve been following your work in Madrid. Very impressive. I particularly liked the use of that poor young man.” He started and her frown deepened. She hadn’t noticed him. “I think you and I would make a marvellous team.”

“And why do you think I would be interested in that?”

Loki was left with no time to answer as Natasha went into the offensive, charging at him. He blocked and dodged her easily, not retaliating for now. He wanted her in one piece, unharmed. She was good though. Fast and skilled and a lesser man would have been knocked out cold by now. In his distraction, she landed a hit and in his surprise, he stumbled back a step. When he looked up again, he found himself staring into the barrel of a gun. He was curious as to where it came from. As far as he knew, weapons were not allowed in planes. Not that it was important.

“My, my, how rude of you.”

She flinched when his voice came from right next to her rather than the man in front of her.

“What the-“

She turned to the source, only to find another Loki smirk at her. Natasha pulled the trigger without hesitation, the sound of her gun going off echoing through the warehouse. Instead of hitting its target, however, the bullet went straight through him. The illusion faded and the first Loki stepped forward, taking her distraction to approach her from behind and twisting her left arm behind her. The gun dropped to the ground and she hissed, struggling against his hold but he cut it short when he pinned her other arm behind her back as well and restrained her with a hand on her throat. She ceased her struggling when he tightened his hold on her.

“My dear, I did say hear me out. I want you to join me. The skills you possess will be of utmost help to me. In return, I can offer you everything you ever wanted.”

“You don’t know what I want.” She ground out.

He eased the hold on her neck so she could speak freely. “It matters not. I can make it happen.”

Natasha hesitated, silent for a few moments. He was clearly a nutcase.

“What do _you_ want?”

He smiled at that, though she couldn’t see it.

“I want the world at my feet.”

She laughed in nervous disbelief. Definitely a nutjob. But there was something about him.

“You want to conquer the world? Are you serious?”

“Oh, I most certainly am. Plans are in motion as we speak. It will take time and I cannot do it by myself but with you by my side, Natasha, I will be successful.”

She swallowed hard when she realized he was dead serious about this. It slipped her mind to ask how he knew her name, her mind swimming. He was either mad – and she had already established this much for herself – or some kind of supernatural being and with the magical display earlier – it had to be magic - her mind was slowly swaying towards the latter.

“Why me?”

“You have potential. You are like me. But does it truly matter why? It will not change your answer, no matter what I tell you.”

Loki released her then and she took a step away from him before turning around to face him again. He wanted her help to take over the world. Talk about bigger jobs.

“And you will give me whatever I want?”

“Yes.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Possibly.” He chuckled, “Think about it. I will find you again.”

He was gone before she could respond and she blinked in confusion. Never before had she met a man like him. She was intrigued.

 

Two weeks later, Natasha was back in Europe. Loki hadn’t shown up again but she knew what her answer would be when he did.

She hadn’t expected Barton to be there too and it compromised her job. She took out her target and then made a run for it. She couldn’t navigate as well as usually and the blond seemed to know the town better than her. She didn’t get very far. He had her trapped less than an hour later and she turned to smile at him. She wasn’t finished yet.

“I’ve heard much about you, Agent Barton.”

He readied his bow, the arrow aimed at her heart. His lips twitched in a smile, her gun raised at his head.

“You know why I’m here then?”

“To kill me.”

Clint looked at her for a long minute, clearly hesitating. If she wanted to, she could kill him right then. He didn’t want to kill her, it was obvious, and so she waited to see what he would do.

“I can give you a way out. Come with me instead.”

“And then what? S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t just going to let me run free.”

“You can work with me. With them. I’m sure the Director wouldn’t pass up on having you on our side. Natasha… You don’t have to die here. I know what you did here. You could have killed everyone in that room and you didn’t. You made them step away from the guy so they wouldn’t get hurt. You’re not a bad person, Natasha. You can do good; make up for the rest. Just let me give you this chance.” He pleaded.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at his speech but lowered her weapon. She had no plans to die today, neither any to kill him. She huffed with an amused smile. Between this and Loki’s offer, she couldn’t tell which one was the most ridiculous one.

“Are you going to kill me if I refuse?”

“If I have to.”

“You’re in luck then. I accept. Just know that, if this goes wrong, you’re the first to regret it.”

He grinned and put away his arrow before stepping closer. This should be fun.

“Let’s go then.”

They left and Natasha took one last look back. Loki’s eyes rested on her and she found his right away. A smile was all the answer he needed.


	2. Relations

Another month later, Natasha had passed most security issues and had been given her own badge. Director Fury, after initial concerns, had taken Clint’s advice on the matter and decided she’d be good to work soon. However soon actually meant. They had put Natasha through some sort of super lie detector. She’d passed easily. She doubted her first missions would be anything big and certainly not solo. For the moment, she’d be under Barton’s supervision. It wasn’t a terrible deal as long as she got to do something. They’d given her an apartment close to Clint’s after he’d argued for her case.

It was late when she got out of her shower and she instantly noticed something was amiss. She found Loki standing in the corner and once her attention was on him, he came out of the shadows.

“I thought you’d never show up.”

“Have you missed me?” He mocked.

She just shrugged, rubbing her hair dry and waiting for him to speak. She didn’t bother asking how he’d gotten in.

“Why are you here? Why not kill the messenger?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s a big network with a lot of contacts to some extraordinary people. It’s easier to infiltrate and get information than trying to take it down by throwing pebbles. If anyone would get in the way of you trying to take over the world, it’s these guys.”

“I see… How clever of you.”

“That’s why you wanted me.”

He nodded his agreement to that. “The boy fancies you.”

“Barton? Yeah. He has a crush on me. It’s kind of cute, actually.”

Natasha sat down on the couch and he followed her example, sitting down next to her. The growl that passed his lips was barely audible but she heard it and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Jealous?”

“No. I simply do not like him.”

She chuckled. She didn’t believe him. Reading people was part of why she was so good at her job and, whatever he actually was, he wasn’t hiding much right then.

“So, what’s your deal anyway?”

“I do not understand.”

“You make yourself sound like you’re from another planet. And that thing you did when we first met. What was that?”

“It was magic. Not like your parlor tricks and illusions. And you are correct. I am not of this planet. I am Asgardian. A God.”

“You have got to be shitting me.” She mumbled. She threw her towel onto a chair close-by and rubbed her temple. Gods and magic would explain one or the other thing and a part of her certainly believed it.

“What about your plan?” She asked.

“As of right now, you are my plan. Everything else is going the way it should. I will tell you more when there is more to tell. I need you to find out more about those that would oppose us.”

“And what about my rewards?”

“Do not worry, Natasha. You will have everything I have promised you.”

He gave her a brief smile, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Everything was going perfectly. She was everything he had hoped for and more. This initiative was the perfect way to go and it had all come from her. He would not regret his decision to involve her.

“I will see you again soon.”

He disappeared with a bow of his head, leaving her alone once more. She needed to gain Fury’s trust further if she was to get close enough to gain information without appearing suspicious.

 

Clint asked her out a week later. She accepted. He was a fun guy to be around and he was cute. His crush was beyond obvious at this point, at least to her. They had only worked a couple of missions together since she had properly started at S.H.I.E.L.D. and they had done some great work together. So far, the evening out was going well. They had eaten dinner at a restaurant close to Central Park and had taken a walk around the park after. They were still talking when they reached his block and so decided to walk around it a few times.

“How do you like it so far? S.H.I.E.L.D., I mean.”

“Besides Fury’s office and my quarters when I’m there? And the tests?” She laughed, “Nobody’s tried to kill me yet or lock me up so it’s not too bad. I’m used to working alone. It’s a… nice change. Thank you, for bringing me.”

“Anytime.” He smiled.

They stopped when they passed his door for the third time and Clint rubbed the back of his head nervously. He wanted to invite her in but he didn’t want to spook her with the question and ruin something nice. She rolled her eyes with a sly grin and cupped his face between her hands before kissing him. He was too shocked to do anything at first but pulled her closer once he got over it. When they broke it again, they were both a little breathless.

“Wanna come up?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

They made it up to his apartment somehow, between clumsy stumbling up the stairs and them barely parting long enough to breathe.

The moment the door closed behind them, Natasha had him pinned against it. He just chuckled and pulled her into another kiss. Eventually, he flipped them over, her leg wrapped around his hip and he pushed her dress up higher. She smiled into the kiss, tugging at his lip when she pulled back again.

“My God, you’re so beautiful.”

Natasha smiled softly, then kissed him again all the same. His hand tangled in her hair and he deepened the kiss, keeping it gentle despite their lust for each other. This time, when they pulled apart, she stepped around him and walked towards his bedroom. She dropped her dress on the way there and Clint stared after her, completely enchanted. Natasha turned to look over her shoulder and the look she gave him was enough to spur him on and follow her.

They crashed together in a blur of kisses and clothes falling onto the floor until they finally got onto the bed.

 

Clint was deeply asleep, sprawled out on the bed, when she felt the shift in atmosphere. It was almost familiar to her. She sat up, the blanket covering her nude form. Loki stepped forward and she raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?”

His gaze fell onto the sleeping man next to her and he scoffed with narrowed eyes. He truly didn’t like him.

“I am here to tell you that some of my plans are… on hold. For now. There is something else I need to take care of. I will not be able to come here for a little while.”

“And that couldn’t wait?”

“I waited until your little pet was asleep. It is urgent. I must leave.”

“Where are you going?” She asked curiously, scooting closer to the end of the bed, and him.

The movement strained her hold on the blanket and she had to loosen it as to not wake up Clint. Loki barely gave the newly uncovered skin a glance.

“Asgard. My brother is to be made King. I will stop that from happening.”

“One throne not enough for you?” She grinned before realizing what he had just said, “You’re a prince?”

“At your service, my lady.” He said with a bow and a polite smile.

She smiled briefly and he took a step closer.

“When will you be back?”

“I know not. I will return as soon as I can.”

He placed a hand on her jaw, drawing her face up further.

“I trust you will have more once I return.”

Despite the gentleness, his words held a threat and it didn’t go past her. There was something icy about him now. She nodded, suddenly glad to be on his side. She had a feeling she would not enjoy experiencing his wrath. Loki let go of her again when he was sure she had understood and, after one last look at Clint, disappeared. She took a deep breath as soon as she felt his presence gone. She needed to find out something or she was afraid she’d lose her head. Just because Loki had chosen her to work with him didn’t mean he wouldn’t punish a lack of information.

Only after did she realize how fast her heart was beating. Natasha was unsure whether it was due to thrill or fear and she didn’t know which she preferred. Interesting indeed.


End file.
